questforgloryfandomcom-20200216-history
Pizza Elemental
thumb|Representation of the Pizza Elemental The Pizza Elemental is a theorized Elemental formed from the primal element, Pizza. Background Pizza elementals are created by magical spells placed upon the primal element of Pizza (sometimes considered to be one of the four basic elements instead of 'fire', and sometimes the most important element of all of the five Scientific Elements). The pizza elemental has the characteristics of its associated elementQFG2 FACS Manual, pg; "Elementals: Elementals are created by magical spells placed upon the primal elements of Earth, Air, Water, Pizza, and Fire (Some theoreticians suggest that there are only four real elements, but most modern scholars agree that fire is undoubtedly a basic element). The Elementals have the characteristics of their associated element." (it is well-rounded, flat, tasty, perhaps gooey, all sliced up, inert, makes a nice snack to regain strength and energy, and can be delivered in under half an hour in most areas). There is a nearly infinite variation in its energizing effects on an individual, depending on whether the elemental is based on Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Artichokes, or Plain Cheese, etc.Cranium: ", "Pizza, of course, is the most important element of all.", "Pizza represents the essence of well-roundedness and regaining strength. Most importantly, you can have it delivered in under half an hour in most areas!", "...Pizza (without which life would be boring).", "Pizza is a crucial ingredient in many scientific formulae. There is a nearly infinite variation in its effects, depending on whether one starts with Pepperoni, Mushrooms, Artichokes, or Plain Cheese.","It is very important to understand the relationships of the Scientific Elements -- Earth, Air, Fire, Water, and Pizza. Everything we know is made up of one or more of these elements.". Inside the Palace of Raseir is a simulcrum of the Pizza Elemental. It shows that a Pizza Elemental is a flat creature divided into eight slices (perhaps more in some elementals). Each cut rays out like the spokes of a wheel, forming a kind of sunstar pattern.Narrator (QFG2): "Is it...?", "It is! It's a simulacrum of the Pizza Elemental!!"If the representation is to scale, then it is one very large pizza. The pizza elemental is not a powerful elemental. Although its energizing effects on an individuals who eats them is noteable, by itself the elemental is inert and particularly harmless. The Djinni of the Ring once made a pepperoni pizza, but couldn't make any of the more powerful elementals.Some Djinn can make powerful elementals, but not me. I did make a pepperoni pizza once, though. In another example, Pete (a friend of Keapon Laffin) once tangled with a very powerful wizard. He lost, and was turned into a pizza elemental.Keapon Laffin (QFG2): "Actually, Pete was a friend of mine who tangled with a wizard. Now pizza elemental.". A small single pizza elemental may not be enough to sustain a person if they find themselves extremely busy with an important project. In those situations where the individual is famished they might require two, or even considerable quantities.Cranium (QFG4"One should always order extra pizza in case the experiment requires additional materials. Besides, science is hungry work!", ""Oh, and considerable quantities of pepperoni pizza, of course.", Although perhaps the effects of a pizza elemental are somewhat greater than that of a regular pizza? Some scholars argue on if the pizza elemental is real or not. A famous treatise on the subject includes, The Pizza Elemental - Fact or Fiction?.Narrator (QFG2):"The Pizza Elemental: Fact or Fiction?." It is difficult to tell if the pizza elemental exists or not, considering that it is very difficult to distinguish between a pizza elemental and a regular pizza (except maybe size). Behind the scenes The symbol of the pizza element/elemental seen in QFG2 looks like a flat pizza cut into eight slices. Incidently this is also one of hte symbols for 'spirit'/'aeither' traditionally the fifth element in Wiccan and other traditions. According to Corey Cole this is a coincidence however, and had no influence on why they chose it. Instead, it was chosen because Pizza was easy late night food source for busy programmers, and they ate large consumption of it whiile working in Oakhurst. The Pizza Elemental is a running gag found throughout QFG2, and referenced by the narrator, a book in the Apothecary Shop, Keapon Laffin's shop in the original QFG2, in his dialogue, and in the Palace of Raseir, and also by He Who Waits Behind. The reference to Pete becoming an pizza elemental is akin to the term "street pizza" in place of 'roadkill'. Or reference to something being flattened. On the other hand, the the way the reference is worded it could be that Pete flattened the Wizard. Same meaning, but this time Pete might be a famous dragon. Of all the elemental creatures, its apparently not particularly powerful, and appears to be essentially helpless (as suggested by the Djinni, if Pete is any indication, and based on its representation in Raseir). It's a totally flat creature (which might be properly described as 'squished' in some situations) with no noticeable appendages. If someone tangles with a powerful being they might end up becoming a pizza elemental themselves, and maybe make a nice snack for a monster. It is possible for the Hero to be turned into a pizza elemental in QFG3. Thin Crust, No Anchovies< Now you know how it feels to be street pizza. You've been taken out by a rhino's special delivery. I never sausage a mess! There isn't mushroom to doubt -- that was a cheesy way to go! Pizza Elemental (unofficial) Pizza Elemental (unofficial) References Category:Elementals